peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandpa Pig's Boat/Transcript
Narrator: Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig are taking Peppa and George out for a day on the river. Grandpa Pig: Welcome aboard, me hearties! Granny Pig: Peppa, George, let's put your life jackets on. Narrator: When Peppa and George are on Grandpa Pig's boat, they must wear life jackets. Grandpa Pig: On this boat, I'm the captain. Granny Pig: Aye aye, captain! Peppa Pig: Aye aye, captain! Grandpa Pig: When captain Grandpa tells you all to do something, you must do it. Granny Pig: Unless it's something silly. Grandpa Pig: Captain Grandpa never says anything silly. Granny Pig: Of course not, Captain Grandpa. Grandpa Pig: George! Raise the flag! Grandpa Pig: Peppa! Ring the bell! Peppa Pig: Aye aye, Captain! Grandpa Pig: Granny Pig! Take the wheel! Granny Pig: Aye aye, Captain! Grandpa Pig: Full sail! Peppa Pig: Full sail! Granny Pig: Maybe you should go a little slower, Grandpa Pig. Grandpa Pig: Good idea, Granny Pig. I don't want to use up all my petrol. Peppa Pig: Grandpa, I liked it when we went fast. Grandpa Pig: Don't worry, Peppa. We'll go fast later! Peppa Pig: Look! There's another boat! Narrator: Here's Granddad Dog. He's taking Danny Dog out for a day on the river. Grandpa Pig: Ahoy there, Granddad Dog! Granddad Dog: Ahoy there, Grandpa Pig! Peppa Pig: Hello, Danny! Danny Dog: Hello, Peppa! Narrator: Granddad Dog is Grandpa Pig's very best friend. Grandpa Pig: I'm surprised your boat is still afloat, Granddad Dog. It must be almost as old as you are. Granddad Dog: This old boat can go faster than your rusty bucket any day, Grandpa Pig. Grandpa Pig: All right, you old sea dog. Race you. Granddad Dog: Prepare to lose, water hog. Granny Pig: You two are acting like little children. Grandpa Pig: Granddad Dog called me a water hog. Peppa Pig: You called him a sea dog first, Grandpa. You should say sorry. Grandpa Pig: Only if he says sorry first. Danny Dog: Granddad, say sorry to Grandpa Pig. He is your best friend. Granddad Dog: No. He's a water hog and my boat is faster than his. Grandpa Pig: All right, sea dog. Let's race to the next bridge. Granddad Dog: On the count of three. Grandpa Pig: One... two... Granddad Dog: Go! Grandpa Pig: You started too soon. Granddad Dog: Catch me if you can, water hog! Grandpa Pig: Sea dog! Grandpa Pig: Is that as fast as you can go? Grandpa Pig: Can't catch me! Grandpa Pig: I win! Narrator: Oh, dear. Grandpa Pig's boat has run out of petrol. Granny Pig: Very clever, Captain Grandpa. Grandpa Pig: Maybe I did go a bit too fast. Granny Pig: How will we get home? Peppa Pig: Look, there's Granddad Dog. Granny Pig: Granddad Dog can tow us home. Grandpa Pig: I'm not being towed by that sea dog. Granddad Dog: I haven't offered to tow the water hog. Granny Pig: Will you two ever grow up? Peppa Pig: Grandpa, say sorry to Granddad Dog. Grandpa Pig: I'm sorry I called you a sea dog. Danny Dog: Granddad, say sorry to Grandpa Pig. Granddad Dog: I'm sorry I called you a water hog. Granny Pig: That's nice. Granddad Dog, would you be so kind as to tow us home? Granddad Dog: It would be my pleasure, madam. Granddad Dog: Catch this, Captain! Grandpa Pig: Aye aye, skipper! Narrator: Granddad Dog is Grandpa Pig's very best friend. Granddad Dog is towing Grandpa Pig's boat home. Grandpa Pig: The main thing is I won the race. Granny Pig: Grandpa Pig. Peppa Pig: Naughty Grandpa Pig. Grandpa Pig: Peppa. Ring the bell. Peppa Pig: Aye aye, captain Grandpa. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts